


Can Town Saves Breakfast

by aruarudayo



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disordered Eating, Fainting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember how Dave has really low blood pressure and is really bad about remembering to eat so he gets gnarly fainting spells?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Town Saves Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from uwu_anon@dreamwidth

“I don’t care what you have to say; you are sitting the fuck down and eating, Strider!”

“Look at me not resisting—do you see me resisting, Rose? Tell Karkat I’m not resisting.”

Rose sighs and readjusts where his arm rests on her shoulder. “I’m not sure if that’s an accurate defense, since you barely have the energy to talk, let alone resist. And considering this is the fourth time we’ve found you passed out, there’s substantial evidence that you’re less than inclined towards eating at all.”

Dave opens his mouth to retaliate, but a wave of dizziness washes over him, leaving him speechless. Even through the shakiness of his vision, he can see Karkat looking visibly worried and that’s a _really_ bad sign.

“I’m okay, guys. You don’t need to spoon feed me or anything gross like that.”

“Good. I have no intention of doing so,” Karkat says, making a disagreeable face. It looks more like his normal face and puts Dave more at ease. The troll continues though, concern leaking back into his expression, “When was the last time you ate?”

Dave tries very hard to remember and winces when he can’t. Karkat and Rose surely notice as his shades had fallen off when he had gone down. The vulnerability just adds to the uncomfortable feeling spreading through him.

He swears it’s not on purpose. Up to this point, he lived with a guy who thought ramen was an acceptable everyday meal, and sitting down together at the dinner table wasn’t exactly enforced since he tried to avoid his brother at all costs. Eating became very low on his ladder of priorities.

He isn’t entirely sure why fainting all the time didn’t remedy that.

Low blood pressure never seemed like a major issue besides some spottiness when he got up too quickly and random dizzy spells that went away if he waited long enough. The meteor was different though. Without the isolation he was used to in the apartment, he lost track of time. In retrospect, it seems incredibly stupid for the Knight of Time to do such a thing, but it happened. A lot. Coupled with his poor consideration for mealtimes, this obviously became a Serious Problem.

The first time had been absolutely terrifying. He knew immediately what was going on but couldn’t do anything about it as he lost feeling all over his body the moment right before unconsciousness claimed him, the room tilting and fading to black. Waking up had been a nightmare too, groggily seeing everyone huddled around him and realizing, fuck, this was going to take some explaining.

“Dave, we should do something about this,” Rose says emphatically, bringing him out of the ill-timed flashback. When he starts, she looks sympathetic, and Dave wishes again that he had his shades on. “You aren’t okay. I hope you know that.”

He nods.

Over the next few weeks, Dave finds himself being ambushed by sandwiches, granola bars, and the occasional Faygo bottle. When the Mayor tries to give him the north wall of the Can Town Museum, he figures there has to be a better way to do this.

That’s how Karkat found him in the kitchen early one morning, burning eggs. “Is the cartilage nub on your face malfunctioning or are you just stupid?”

“I think it’s a prerequisite for a bachelor to be completely unable to cook, and since I grew up with one as a guardian I think I’m doing pretty good.”

“Why are you even trying if you know you’re just going to fail miserably?”

“I’m just tired of getting attacked by food. I figured it might be easier on us all to have regular meal times where we can all sit down and be really fucking domestic. Although it may be better to have someone else do the cooking.”

“Move over and get me more eggs.” Karkat takes the frying pan from Dave and scrapes the blackening mass off it and into the trash. “And see if you can somehow wake everyone up. Get Terezi and Rose first since they might have hangovers and don’t worry about Gamzee because it’s hard to find him and he doesn’t have nearly as much trouble finding the kitchen as you do.”

Dave watches him expertly crack an egg with one hand before replying, “Okay, Mom.”

He dodges the egg Karkat throws at him.


End file.
